Earl Boen
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Eril Bowen Earl Bowen Earl Brown | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1965–2003 (screen actor) 1987–present (voice actor) | spouse = }} Earl Boen ( ; born November 7, 1945) is an American actor and voice actor, perhaps best known as criminal psychologist Dr. Peter Silberman in The Terminator (1984), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003). He is the only actor besides Arnold Schwarzenegger to appear in the first three Terminator films. Boen is also very active in the voice-over field. He is known for voicing characters such as Mr. Bleakman in Clifford the Big Red Dog, Police Chief Kanifky in Bonkers, the Narrator in World of Warcraft and Captain LeChuck in the Monkey Island series. Early life Boen was born in New York City. Having started acting in the mid-1950s, he gained roles on the stage in several leading repertory companies between 1965 and 1976 before moving to Hollywood. Career Boen is known to many TV viewers as the Harper family's pastor, Rev. Lloyd Meechum on the 1980s sitcom Mama's Family. His character was featured in several of the most memorable episodes (on both the network and syndicated versions). He also appeared as a clergyman in episodes of The Golden Girls, The Golden Palace, The Wonder Years, Boy Meets World, Seinfeld and Three's Company. He also appeared as Willie's boss in ALF, and as Patrick Morrison in the Matlock episode "The Cult". Boen commonly plays doctors in movie and television roles. He may also be noted for his role as Jim Petersen, Angela Bower's boss on the show Who's The Boss?. Earl had a recurring role as Dr. Kramer in the 1990s Fox network cult classic comedy TV series Get a Life. Boen also appeared (alongside Tom Jones) in an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air in 1993. Other films in which he appeared include The Main Event (1979), Battle Beyond the Stars (1980), 9 to 5 (1980), Soggy Bottom, U.S.A. (1981), The Man with Two Brains (1983), To Be or Not to Be (1983), Alien Nation (1988), Marked for Death (1990), Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994), and Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000). In 1987, came his first voice role as Taurus in the direct to video G.I. Joe: The Movie. Some of his most well known voice roles have been villainous pirate LeChuck from the ''Monkey Island'' series of adventure games. He has also provided the introductions for World of Warcraft and its expansions, voiced Magtheridon in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade and King Terenas Menethil II in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, including the ending cinematic for that expansion. Boen was also well known for voicing the dramatic thespian Edwin Blackgaard in Focus on the Family’s “Adventures in Odyssey”, as well as Edwin’s nefarious twin brother Regis. Boen retired from screen acting in 2003, but continued his work as a voice actor in radio, television cartoons and video games. Personal life Boen married actress Carole Kean in 1970. She died on April 23, 2001, due to ovarian cancer. Filmography Live-action Voice work * Miscellaneous voices in The Jetsons * Dr. Regis Blackgaard, R. Edwin Blackgaard, among other voices for Adventures in Odyssey * The Toy Warrior (2005) (voice) Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors